


With or Without You

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Derek is a stepfather, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fucked Stupid, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, belly bulge, face fuck, light rimming, no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Could you write Alpha stepdad Derek finally gives in to barely legal omega Stiles' seduction.&Anon from my feedback form wanted: bottom stiles. belly bulge, nipple play, a/b/o, so much dirty talkChapter 2-Requested sequel
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1487





	1. Chapter 1

Derek closed his eyes and blew out a puff of air from his nose as he stood in the doorway of the living room. The freshly turned 21-year-old Omega was lying on his stomach in front of the television, his pale, unmarked skin on display as he only wore a long white t-shirt that barely covered his plump rear end. Derek’s stepson’s sweet Omega scent filling room and making Derek’s inner Alpha stir with interest as it always did. 

“Must you do that here?” Derek asked as he stepped into the living room, noting that the curtains had been pulled shut and that it was only him and Stiles in the house for the weekend. 

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s just us and I’m sure you appreciate the view.” Stiles looked over his shoulder, coyly smiling up at the older man. 

“Stiles,” Derek warned slowly, his mouth going dry when Stiles shifted and the shirt rose to show more of his rear end and the slight smell of slick began to tinge the scent of the Omega. 

“You know I’m legal now and we aren’t related, so I don’t see what the problem is.” Stiles spread his legs a bit wider, allowing Derek to see his thighs starting to glisten with his slick. 

“You don’t see the problem?” Derek was starting to forget what the problem was as well as Stiles’ Omega scent invaded his senses and his cock began to thicken up in his jeans. 

“Nope, well I’m going to have fun with or without you, Alpha.” Stiles purred lowly as he suddenly propped his knees up on the ground, putting himself into the classic mounting position, his shirt slipping down leaving him completely exposed. The Alpha made a noise in the back of his throat at the position and the use of Daddy. Derek knew this was wrong, so wrong but he couldn’t stop from drinking in the sight of Stiles’ slick, pink hole that was barely hidden between those plump cheeks and the Omega’s small cock between those wet thighs. 

Derek reached for the doorframe for support when the Omega reached behind himself and let out a keen of pleasure as he pushed his index finger into his slick hole with practiced ease. Stiles moaned happily as he began to work his ass open until he managed to squeeze three fingers into himself and then the Omega began to openly fuck himself back on them.

“Oh, oh, it feels so good Alpha, fuck!” Stiles mewled purposefully, knowing the Alpha was still in the room and still watching him. Stiles spread his knees wider and arched his back just right and keened again as he rubbed his pinky against his stretched rim. 

“You’re nothing more than a greedy slut aren’t you?” Derek’s rumbling voice caused Stiles to still and a flare of heat spread through his stomach. 

“Only because of you Alpha, I’ve been so empty,” Stiles whined playfully, hope burning brightly as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. 

“So this is what you’ve resorted to then? Stuffing your hole full of whatever you can get your hands on then?” Derek asked in that same rumbling voice. 

“Only because you wouldn’t play with me Alpha,” Stiles complained and moaned when he spread his three fingers wider, wanting to show off for the Alpha. 

“So you’ve gone out and spread those pretty legs open for any Alpha who would have you?” Derek’s large, rough hands settled on Stiles' hips and Stiles’ cock jumped at the touch and his fingers stilled. 

“No Alpha, only my fingers or toys. I only want your cock Alpha,” Stiles shook his head in denial to the question and fresh slick dripped around his fingers when the Alpha’s aroused scent washed over him.

“Good, Alpha is going to be the only one who gets to play with your greedy hole from now on. Do you understand me Omega?” Derek growled, his eyes burning bright Alpha red by this point as he gave into Stiles seduction and pushed aside his morals. 

“Yes, Alpha!” Stiles grinned in triumph as he wiggled his fingers free, wanting to show the Alpha how open and ready he was for him. 

“Fuck you’re so wet for me boy,” Derek praised as he pried those pliable cheeks apart to get a closer look at the Omega’s stretched hole. Stiles wiggled his hips at the praise and let out a loud keen when the Alpha swiped his hot tongue over his quivering hole. 

“You taste just as good as you smell Omega,” Derek rumbled happily as Stiles’ arousal spiked higher and slick all but gushed out of him under Derek’s gaze. 

“I’m going to fuck your wet virgin hole until you’re crying with it and begging me to breed your needy little hole,” Derek promised as he rose on his knees behind Stiles, hastily unzipping his jeans. Stiles looked over his shoulder with burning gold Omega eyes and a pleased purr escaped his mouth when he laid his eyes on his stepfather’s thick, Alpha sized cock. 

Derek didn’t waste any more time, he simply rubbed his cock through the Omega’s slick to wet his length before he slammed himself into Stiles’ waiting hole. Stiles all but wailed as his fingers clawed into the floor below him as his body arched as pleasure shot through his body at the way Derek’s cock all but split him in half as his once virgin hole adjusted to the large Alpha’s length. 

Derek gripped the younger man’s hips and yanked them up so Stiles collapsed onto his chest, his cheek pressed into the carpet as the Alpha grunted every so often as he used his hold on Stiles’ hips to yank him back onto his cock. 

“That’s it Omega, accept my cock.” Derek feeling quite pleased with the tight, wet warmth that engulfed his cock, better than any Beta he’s fucked before and he could already feel his knot starting to swell as he plowed into the keening Omega below him. 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha! Please, please, breed me! Fuck me, knot me!” Stiles begged as his cock ached and dripped steadily between his thighs. 

“Come on baby, come on Daddy’s cock.” Derek encouraged unsure where ‘Daddy’ came from but grinned pleased when Stiles let out another wail as his cock spurted cum as he came untouched. Stiles’ cheeks burned as his mind went blank as he sank into the stretch, filled feeling that was now overwhelming him as his stepfather’s knot was pushed into him and hot cum was pumped into him. 

“That’s it, baby, let all of Daddy’s cum fill your little tummy up, accept it all for your Alpha.” Derek was crooning in Stiles’ ear as he draped himself over the younger man’s back, hands caressing Stiles’ bulging stomach and the Omega shuddered and let out a soft whine in the back of his throat at the words and feeling of Derek’s cum filling him. 

“Does it feel good Omega?” Derek questioned as he pressed the heel of his hand against where he could feel his knot bulging underneath Stiles’ skin and smiled when Stiles gasped and writhed on his knot. 

“It feels so good Daddy, so hot and full inside of me,” Stiles whined, completely mindless with pleasure as his cock let out a small dribble of cum as an almost dry orgasm washed over him again when Derek’s knot pressed against his prostate. 

“Daddy will keep you full of his Alpha knot and cum baby, you’re just my greedy little Omega aren’t you Stiles?” Derek was finally accepting that he wasn’t going to be able to escape Stiles and found he didn’t want to, in fact, he wanted more. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles felt a line of drool form on his chin as he nodded against the carpet as a fresh wave of cum was unloaded into his body by his Alpha Daddy and he knew this was it for him, he was Derek’s and Derek was his now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on my request form wanted: Anon: Can you continue With or Without You with Stiles either getting pregnant or some sort of pregnancy kink.

The two had stopped at a sleazy looking motel once Beacon Hills was in their rearview and they stopped being stepfather and stepson and became a simple Alpha and Omega pairing. 

Derek had gone to get some ice, leaving his Omega back in their room and debated how to spend their first night of freedom together. Derek had numerous ideas’ running around in his head as he re-entered the room, he licked his lips at the sight of Stiles sprawled out on the bed, still in his tight skinny jeans and tighter shirt. 

Derek set the ice bucket down as the door clicked close behind him and walked over to the bed, amused to see his Omega half asleep already and Derek couldn’t have that. He had planned after all. 

Derek placed a knee on the bed before swinging his hand down, spanking Stiles’ jean covered ass harshly, jolting the younger man out of sleep with a cute little squeal. 

“D-Daddy!” Stiles gasped before groaning when Derek groped his ass harshly while shoving his face into the pillow just as harshly. 

“Look at you, sprawled out like this. Such a slutty Omega, just a bit of roughness and you’re soaking your jeans,” Derek tsk’ed in disappointment as he rubbed at the dampening fabric between Stiles’ ass cheek while shaking his head.

“I can’t help it Alpha!” Stiles whined into the pillow before gasping when Derek easily flipped him around and straddled his chest, using his knees to hold the Omega’s arms down to the bed as he stripped off his shirt. 

Stiles’ arousal scented the room as Derek undid the front of his blue jeans, allowing his thick Alpha sized cock to bounce free. Stiles’ mouth dropped open as it watered when he got a face full of the Alpha’s unfiltered scent. Stiles moaned when Derek gripped his hair and shoved his cock into the younger man’s mouth. 

“That’s right boy, suck your Daddy’s cock,” Derek grunted as he fucked the Omega’s mouth for his pleasure. Stiles’ eyes watered as his mouth was roughly used; drool dripping down both sides of his chin, as the Alpha’s balls slapped against his chin and Stiles loved it. 

All too soon in Stiles' opinion Derek stopped fucking his mouth and moved away from him. Stiles couldn’t stop the whine at the lack of his Alpha before tearing noises filled the motel room and soon Stiles was laying bare and dripping slick on the bed with stripes of fabric that used to be his clothes around him.

Stiles instantly lifted his legs, using his hands to hold them wide open to expose his slick hole to his Alpha, the need to be mounted and knotted burning in his veins. 

“Please Daddy, please knot me.” Stiles mewled as Derek moved into the space the Omega had created for him, dragging his hard cock between the Omega’s perky cheeks teasingly. 

“You want me to knot your greedy little hole boy? You want your Daddy to shoot you full of his hot cum?” Derek rumbled, eyes flashing Alpha red as he nudged the fat head of his cock against his Omega’s slick hole. 

“Please Daddy, please!” Stiles begged, voice hitching as he looked up at the Alpha with glassy eyes. 

“Such a greedy Omega I’ve got, don’t worry Daddy is going to bred you right up.” Derek rumbled as he shoved his cock into his Omega’s soaked hole, grinning at the wail Stiles gave. Derek took hold of Stiles’ legs to keep them spread almost painfully wide as he began to pound into the younger man. 

Stiles moaned and cried out as he clutched at Derek’s shoulders as he was used roughly by the Alpha while both his mouth and cock began to drool. 

“When we get settled in the new town, Daddy’s going to make sure that every day he gives you numerous big loads in your greedy hole. Daddy will properly breed you up until your fat and swollen with a litter of my pups, you’re going to look so damn hot when you’re full with my pups.” Derek grunted as his balls slapped against Stiles’ ass as he shoved in deeper each time forcing Stiles’ stomach to distend with it. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Bred me, Daddy, make me a proper Omega! I want it so bad!” Stiles sobbed at the words and the overstimulation of Derek inside of him, the Alpha’s knot swelling up and it felt larger than the first time he took it. 

Stiles wailed when Derek pushed his knot into its proper place inside of his Omega. Stiles’ came untouched over his bulging stomach and his limbs went limp as he gasped for breath as Derek rolled his hips, shifting his knot around inside of his Omega before he began to flood the younger man with cum. 

“This is just the start boy, Daddy’s gonna breed you full every chance he gets,” Derek promised as he leaned down to give Stiles a possessive kiss that Stiles happily sank into. He was very much looking forward to his life with his Alpha.


End file.
